Day
by Anzhelika1912
Summary: 30 días de oneshot de la pareja de Kirishima Eijirou y Kaminari Denki. Historias ligeras hasta R18 (mi intento de R18) YAOI


**DAYS**

 **Anzhelika1912**

 **Nota:** _Son una serie de onshot's por 30 días, estos no tienen nada que ver con un mes en especial, es un reto._

 **Sumary:** _30 días de oneshot de la pareja de Kirishima Eijirou y Kaminari Denki._ _Historias ligeras hasta R18 (mi intento de R18) YAOI_

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Boku no Hero no son de mi propiedad._

 **Advertencias:** _Por ahora no hay advertencias._

* * *

 **Day One: Abrazo.**

Era un hermoso fin de semana, el cielo se veía despejado, el sol brillaba hasta no poder más, los pajarillos cantaban esa dulce melodía entre los grandes árboles del parque, también, a lo lejos se podía escuchar el agua que emanaba de la fuente que estaba muy cerca de ese lugar, en pocas palabras era un sonido tranquilo para cualquier oído.

En ese parque estaba un chico de cabellos rubios, que estaba sentado en una banca del parque, esperando a uno de sus mejores amigos para ir a disfrutar de juntos de una nueva tienda de juegos. El chico de ojos dorados solo suspiro pensando en lo impuntual que era su amigo, ya que ¿Quién podía llegar tarde a una reunión de amigos adictos a los juegos? Con mucho logró superar que Sero le dijera que no podía ir, que Mineta tenía que ir a no sé a dónde, que Bakugou le gritara que le valía madres ir a un estúpido lugar de juegos y el único que acepto esa invitación de salida entre amigos fue Kirishima. ¡ah, el buen amigo que era Kirishima!

Su semblante de desanimó cambio cuando miro a lo lejos ese chico de cabello rojizo caminar hacia él, caminaba con una sonrisa que solo hizo que Kaminari, se sonrojara. Cuando el mayor se acercó al rubio, esté le sonrió en forma de disculpa, por haber llegado a esa hora, mientras omitía ese sonrojo de parte del otro, pensando que a la mejor era por el mismo calor que hacía en esos momentos.

—Lamento llegar a esta hora, pero el despertador se descompuso— El otro solo se disculpó por haber llegado a esa hora. Mientras por parte de Denki, solo emitió una sonrisa burlona.

—Ajá... ahora esos pretextos no funcionan, pero te lo perdonaré solo por qué quiero ir a jugar ¡Ya!, además porque te voy a castigar... me debes una hamburguesa —Se levantó de su asiento y solo empezó a caminar junto con el otro para ir a la tienda nueva, pero en sus labios estaba una sonrisa.

El otro por su lado se quejó por el castigo implantado por el rubio y solo suspiro, no valía la pena seguir peleando y era mejor cumplir con el "castigo" como todo un hombre.

* * *

Toda la tarde se la pasaron jugando en los nuevos juegos que habían puesto en la tienda, habían ganado muchos de los retos que se estaban haciendo en la tienda, haciendo que al final Denki, al igual que Kirishima, quedaran como uno de los finalistas junto con otros tres chicos, así que para decidir rápidamente quien se iba a llevar el premio de un juego especial de resident evil, tuvieron que jugar los dos junto con los otros tres chicos, un juego viejo pero a la vez divertido, que era Mario Kar. Lo bueno es que el juego era sencillo y lo malo es que les había tocado la pista arcoíris y esa maldita pista era un peligro, ya que siempre terminabas cayendo al precipicio.

—¡No! ¡no es justo! ¡no es justo! — se escuchó los gritos de un rubio haciendo berrinche porque no había ganado el juego y había quedado en cuarto lugar. — ¿Cómo es posible que haya perdido, Kirishima!? Tú mismo viste que me lanzaron esa banana para que me cayera.

El otro solo se estaba riendo por las acciones del rubio y solo suspiro un poco, recordando cómo estaba la cara de Denki al ver como su personaje caía al precipicio y terminando la carrera hasta el cuarto lugar.

—Bueno, pero fue divertido ¿no? Podemos ir para la otra semana y hacer ver a esos hombres que con nosotros no se pueden meter ¿Qué piensas? Es de hombres hacer la revancha ¿no? — se le quedo mirando dando ánimos a su amigo.

Todo estaba marchando bien en el día, los dos estaban teniendo un día divertido entre risas y platicas random, hasta que el cielo hizo su llamada. Ese mismo cielo que antes estaba brillante, se estaba opacando a uno gris, y a lo que antes se escuchaba a los pajarillos cantar, fue remplazado por un gran trueno, haciendo un gran anuncio a todos de que pronto iba a caer una gran tormenta y así fue, de la nada empezaron a caer grandes gotas de agua, haciendo que todos empezaran a correr para evitar mojarse, entre ellos estaban ellos dos.

—¿Qué tal si nos refugiamos en ese lugar? — pregunto Kirishima, mientras tomo la mano del rubio para qué corriera con él hacia ese lugar. Se puede decir que tomo la mano del otro por mero instinto para guiarlo, pero para los ojos del rubio era algo que lo había hecho sonrojar por segunda vez en el día. Cosa que cuando llegaron a ese pequeño refugio, logro mirar esas mejillas sonrojadas — ¿te paso algo? ¿No me digas que te vas a enfermar con solo mojarte un poco? — pregunto un poco preocupado mientras puso su mano en su frente.

—¡No es eso! Me tomaste desprevenido... solo es eso... — solo suspiro y miro el cielo desde ese lugar donde estaban, Kirisima aún no saltaba sus manos y eso le ponía nervioso.

Pararon un largo tiempo los dos en ese lugar mirando el cielo y esperando que la madre naturaleza se calmara un poco, que tuviera un poco de compasión con ellos al menos para poder llegar a casa. Pero no fue así, fue al contrario empezó a llover más "¿Qué clase de persona lavo toda la ropa de su casa para llamar al dios de la lluvia de esa manera?" fue lo que pensó el rubio, ya que estaba sonrojado a no más poder y estaba sintiendo frio. Si, gracias a su magnífica idea de llevar solo una playera de color azul con una bufanda que era más adorno que abrigador.

El temblor por parte del rubio no paso desprevenido por parte del rojizo, por lo cual, se acercó un poco más, pensando que a la mejor el rubio estaba sintiendo frio, ya que estaba bajando la temperatura gracias a la lluvia. Así que sin pensarlo soltó la mano del rubio y la dirigió hacia su cintura para poder abrazarlo. Eso hizo que Kaminari, se sobresaltara y solo se quisiera alejar de él por la acción que había tomado el otro, más no pudo, su cuerpo estaba congelado por ese abrazo cálido y fuerte que estaba experimentado en su toda su vida.

—Ki...rishi..ma ¿Qué ha...ces? — pregunto entre cortado y nervioso por lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. —Eso no... es de...ya...sabes ... — solo se río un poco, ya que en ese momento o más bien desde el momento que vio a Kirishima a lo lejos en el parque se empezó a sentir extraño y con un nudo en el estómago que no sabía cómo descifrar, era algo nuevo y que nunca había sentido con nadie más. Por otro lado, el abrazo se sentía tan bien que no quería perder ese contacto con él.

—No preguntes, solo quédate quieto — susurro mientras lo abrazaba más y lo pegaba a su cuerpo. Él por su parte tampoco sabía que estaba pasando, pero desde que había visto a Kaminari, jugar, reír e incluso hacer berrinche, se le hacía lindo ¿Cómo era posible que eso pasara? Realmente no sabía, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que estaba actuando por mero instinto y deseo y no con razón.

La lluvia por su parte seguía dando paso, el sonido de esta hacía que el silencio de ellos dos fuera más profundo y más emotivo. El sonido de las gotas chocando contra las láminas y el piso, no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para alejarlos de sus pensamientos y ellos a su vez, estaba experimentado algo que nunca habían sentido nunca en su vida.

* * *

 _Esta es mi primera historia con los personajes de BNHA por lo cual, espero no esté arruinando las personalidades de cada uno, sí es así pues perdón, no es mi intención matar la personalidad de ellos, pero espero que con el tiempo pueda mejorar poco a poco._

 _Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, tardaré un poco en subir capitulos, por cuestiones de trabajo, pero de que iré subiendo lo haré, por ahora se viene otro reto que tengo en el club de KiriKami y BakuTodo, esté estará publicado (espero) el primero del noviembre. (no alcanzamos el de octubre :v )_

 _Bueno, antes de irme si les gusto este video ok no, este oneshot y quieres leer más deja un me gusta (mi favoritos) y un reviews ~ que cada vez que lo haces alimentas a un pobre pikachu que esta entrenamiento 3_

 _HASTA LA PROXIMA~_


End file.
